The Doctor and His Nurse
by Pugslover
Summary: Midorima Shintarou and Kuroko Tetsuki. The doctor and his nurse. Let's see how they go through life and eventually find love.


Here is the second Midorima x FemKuroko story I promised to make! I wanted to make it a one-shot, so I hope that it'll be able to entertain you! This is also a sort of 'I'm sorry for not updating my other stories' story. Also, Kuroko will be Kuroko Tetsuki as in my other fanfictions, Midorima will be himself. Please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Life. Midorima Shintarou and Kuroko Tetsuki had been with each other since their lives first began. They were next door neighbors. Their parents were friends with each other since their own childhood, resulting in them being next door neighbors. Midorima and Kuroko didn't mind. Then again, Midorima would never dare to disrespect his parents and Kuroko never really showed her emotions. So it was really no wonder when they became very good friends very fast.

They had gone to the same kindergarten. By the age of five, Midorima was already showing an interest in things like fortune. By the age of five, Kuroko rarely showed her emotions. They were always the first ones to get made fun of- well, Midorima was always the first one to get made fun of. He was already wearing big, round glasses even though he was only five. Kuroko was his protector- her emotionless face scared off all the other five year olds, effectively making Midorima and herself outcasts.

They didn't really care though. They had their parents and each other as well as some good books. Though Midorima would never admit it- he was already a tsundere- he couldn't help but always feel grateful to the little bluenette who chose to be his friend rather than make fun of him.

When they were in their fourth year at the elementary school, Midorima asked Kuroko, "How come you hang out with me? Not that I don't want you to- but not that I especially want you to either!"

"…Because we're friends?" she replied.

When she turned away to go back to reading her book, Midorima was pushing his glasses up his nose, blushing and mumbling something about, "Don't go deciding that for yourself! But I guess it's true…"

When they became first years at Teiko Middle and had to choose a club activity to join, they both joined the Library Committee. They both loved and still love books. So it wasn't strange in the least that they ended up joining the same committee for club activities. While in Teiko, they made friends with five others- Aomine Daiki and his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki; the giant Murasakibara Atsushi; the shogi mastermind Akashi Seijuro; the up and coming model Kise Ryouta.

For the first time in their twelve years of living, they had friends besides each other. For Midorima, he now had four male friends and another female friend. For Kuroko, she had her first female friend and four more male friends. They all got along extremely well despite their odd quirks. Aomine was extremely lazy and was only ever enthusiastic over basketball. Momoi was an extremely awful cook. One time she made onigiri for the group- they all got to see the inside of an ambulance while lying on a very comfortable stretcher. Murasakibara barely paid attention to anything until their conversations came to food. Kise was much too touchy-feely for their tastes, but they knew that he was always sincere. They teased him often and always ended up apologizing because he'd start to cry- no, not when he was crying crocodile tears, but actually crying. How everyone was able to tell the difference with him is still a mystery to them today. Akashi…let's just say that if you dared to disobey him, you'd be wishing that you had detention instead.

However, they all stayed friends, even when they separated to go to different high schools. Kise went to Kaijou, Aomine and Momoi went to Touou, Akashi went to Rakuzan, Murasakibara went to Yosen and Midorima and Kuroko both went to Shuutoku. They had all gotten invitations to their new schools. Every month, they'd stay at one of their friends' homes in order to catch up and hang out. All in all, for three years, all of them only saw each other twelve times each year which was a major change from seeing each other every day.

Both of them were the top of their year. They were always tied at top of their class and top of their year. In their third year, they were top of the school! The two of them had also stayed with the Library Committee club- it was the quietest and most interesting club for them. And just like that, their high school life passed them by.

On the day of their high school graduation from Shuutoku High, Kuroko and Midorima had their picture taken with them holding their diplomas. Well, their picture had been taken after they left kindergarten…basically, they had a picture together for all of their eighteen years of living plus whenever they got to hang out with their friends. Although it was _extremely_ hard to see, you could tell, if you looked closely enough, that both Kuroko and Midorima were slightly blushing in all of their photos, save for the ones that were taken from their early childhood years.

Their graduation picture was no different. Well, it was _slightly_ different. Unlike their other pictures, they were both standing closer to one another. Their parents had seen this coming. They could only wait for the right moment to come though.

Five days after their graduation ceremony, they started their classes at Tokyo University. They were in the special course since their grades were always so high. Except for a few extra-curricular activities, all of their classes were together.

"_I guess when you're around someone for your entire life, you end up not being able to part with them…"_ Midorima thought to himself as he and Kuroko made their way to their last class for the week. _"Perhaps it's a complete coincidence…"_ he couldn't help but think.

They each had part-time jobs, though neither one of them knew what the other did. When their final year of college life rolled around, they were already twenty-six years old. They were both offered jobs immediately because of how their grades had always stayed at the top of their class.

After their university graduation, another picture was taken. Though a blush was still faintly there on their cheeks, gentle smiles were there as well. Also, they were both holding hands. Somewhere during their eight years of schooling, Midorima had- awkwardly- confessed his feelings to Kuroko who in turn confessed hers. Their first time holding hands was captured in a photo. Their blushes would make any tomato jealous.

A month after their graduation and internships had finished and they were just getting used to the new schedule for work, Midorima proposed to Kuroko while they were walking home. Kuroko started crying from the sheer joy she felt then.

Four months later and Midorima was watching as his soon-to-be wife walked down the aisle. Midorima was wearing the fanciest suit he owned- he bought it about two weeks ago. Kuroko was wearing the most elegant kimono Midorima had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was in a simple, twisted, braided bun; her white and pale blue kimono fluttering behind her; her lips a pale, glossy pink and her eyes a light blue. All in all, she was the most stunning bride seen that entire year.

Three years later and they had their first two children- twin girls. The older of the two had Kuroko's blue hair and Midorima's green eyes. The younger had Midorima's green hair and Kuroko's blue eyes.

Two years down the road and they had a son that looked exactly like Midorima.

Five years later and they were given a daughter that looked exactly like Kuroko.

Twenty years later and their first daughter gets married and in that same year has her first son. The younger twin has decided to stay single, only gaining a family member of her own through the adoption process. Their first son moves out and gets a job working as a nurse's aide.

Four years down the road and their third daughter becomes a qualified nurse's assistant.

Thirty years later and they both retire from their jobs of being a doctor and a nurse at the Tokyo Hospital. They occasionally take care of their grandkids.

Twenty more years and Kuroko passes away.

The next year, Midorima passes away.

Life. Both Midorima and Kuroko had lived theirs. They had given birth to four wonderful children and had eight wonderful grandchildren, one who was adopted. They had lived a life filled with loving emotions, always showing them to each other and their family when nobody else was around to interfere.

Midorima Shintarou and Kuroko Tetsuki had lived their lives together, only being apart for one year. The two of them never asked for anything better than what they had gained themselves.

….

…Okay, so this wasn't really fixated on the whole doctor and nurse aspect. For that, I apologize. For the quickness and fast progression of this one-shot, I apologize. Other than that, I hope that you all enjoyed this one-shot! It was my first one-shot so **Please review!**


End file.
